


New

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Scavenger Poe [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Chocolate, Fluff, Food, Food Kink, Gen, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Overeating, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Scavenger Poe Dameron, Weight Gain (mild)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe’s never tried chocolate before.





	New

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on a story I’m doing with Poe as a former scavenger. Also, here there be food porn. I apologize to anyone reading this.

  
Poe has to admit that there’s a lot of things that he hasn’t been exposed to on Jakku. Chocolates definitely are one of them. Back on Jakku, there weren’t exactly any special treats, unless you counted portions as treats. And most of them pale in comparison to the food that Poe’s tasting now. So much soup, so many vegetables and fruits, so many different sorts of foods to try.

Right now, he’s trying chocolates. Even biting into one of them, he tastes creaminess, much to his satisfaction. Those are the best chocolates, he can’t help but think, the sorts of chocolates that seem to fill your mouth with their sweetness. Chocolate is like that, Poe can’t help but think — so rich, so creamy, so addictively delicious. It’s no wonder that others love it so much.

Ben’s watching him, and a faint smile comes across his face. “Careful,” he says, but it’s gentle. “You don’t want to get a stomachache.”

Poe can’t help but stare at him. On Jakku, the very concept of a stomachache is already foreign. Well, mostly. He remembers one time he overdid it on the portions and had to spend the rest of the night contending with a very disgruntled stomach. He stops, remembering that too well, and he realizes that he’s eaten quite a bit of the chocolates. He feels the heat rise up into his cheeks, but Ben smiles.

“Don’t worry,” he says. “I know — you were curious.”

“I feel like I’m haunted by food,” Poe says, trying to joke about it even as his stomach tries to comprehend what he’s done. “It’s all just so delicious.”

“It’s pretty cute, actually. And you definitely look better nourished than you used to.”

“That’s good to know.” Poe won’t deny his body’s gone through some changes. His formerly flat, toned stomach, a product of hunger and constant scavenging, has gotten undeniably softer and formed a bit of a tummy. On the one hand, Poe misses the feeling of taut muscle and flat planes, but he also likes his new tummy, a fold of softness under his navel. On the one hand, Poe does feel a bit self-conscious, but in the other, it feels comfortable and soft. Does he like himself that way? He knows that the others seem to, at least have him not be the hungry scavenger who they first adopted into the Order.

“They’re really good,” he says. “Thank you, Ben.”

Ben beams, and Poe can’t help but think about how he looks when he smiles. Gorgeous, he thinks. “My pleasure.”

 


End file.
